


Shifting Grounds

by shrubs, sqwid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Dogs, F/F, Foxes, Gun Violence, Harm to Animals, Hunting, M/M, Nudity, Shapeshifters - Freeform, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrubs/pseuds/shrubs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwid/pseuds/sqwid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This family is unusual in a way most families aren't. Unlike normal traits passed down from generation to generation the residents of this farm house were born to an unusual and rare family of shifters, changing their form to that of dogs. Not knowing much of how it originated they lived by themselves in the small town of Baker, Montana away from peering eyes on an inherited farm. Their shared grandfather, or great uncle in John and Jade’s case, having passed away and leaving them all with a joined ownership of his farm estate, Jake, John, Jane, and Jade lived together, deciding it was best to stay close together to protect one another. However, the quaint farm life is unexpectedly interupted by the introduction of a neighboring group of shifters who are not keen about sharing territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Grounds

Deep in the backwoods of Montana sat a weathered, aged barn whose glory days long have passed. Rolling stretches of grassy fields stood stark against the looming forestry of tall trees lush with green. Grass gave way to a small farmhouse covered with sprawling ivy and surrounded by blooming flowers of varying colors; their beds well tended and pruned to contrast the aged, weather worn siding of the home. The sun rose over the horizon leading a new day into existence. Animals nestled in hay began to awaken while a rooster’s crow broke the still, cold air. Inside the farmhouse, coffee was being brewed as a young woman cooked pancakes for her drowsy housemates. Another young girl, taller than the one who was now setting out plates of pancakes onto the kitchen table, plopped herself down laying her head on the cool wood. 

"Morning, Jade." The cook says, ruffling a hand through the knotted hair splayed over the table. Jade replies with a short grunt, shifting her head to stare at the freshly made pancakes with an awakening hunger. 

Slow footsteps plodded down the hall. "I hope those are blueberry," a groggy voice croaked, throat still stiff from sleep. Raven hair sticks up in varying directions, flopping ever so casually as it's owner slumps into the kitchen. Tired eyes peer through thick frames haphazardly thrown on and slightly crooked. 

"Of course they are John. You shouldn't expect anything less from Jane." Jade mumbles, picking up her fork and propping up her chin to eat. John slides out a chair and takes a seat while Jade cuts massive chunks from her stack. 

"Where's Jake? Isn't he up yet?" Jane calls over her shoulder from the stove. 

"Yeah he's up and hogging the shower." John grumpily answers, running a hand through his untamable bed head. He had tried to beat Jake to the shower this morning only to find the door locked and the water running. Not to mention the ear splitting sound of his cousin singing ‘My Heart will go on’. His hair would have to be a nest of curls and tangles this morning yet again. 

Jane turns back to flip the latest batch of pancakes, "If he doesn't hurry I'm afraid Jade will eat his helping." She casts a wary glance at Jade who had already devoured her plate and was eyeing John's still untouched stack.

John, feeling the burning stare of his cousin, scooted his plate out of harm’s reach. Jane chuckles, setting down her own plate and dousing it with syrup. Frowning at the movement of her targeted food, Jade's tired eyes moved on to the steaming pancakes at the empty seat next to Jane. Her eyes glinting with intent and hunger, she reaches for the plate only to have a hand smack the back of her head. 

"Paws off, Missy." Chimed a voice, sounding too awake for the god awful time it was. Jade rubs her head, turning in her seat to shoot a tired glare at her cousin. He stands with his hands at his hips glaring right back. "Rack off you bottomless pit, don't touch my pikelets." 

"They are clearly pancakes, you Australian fuck nut." Jade grumbles but pulls her hand back and sits up. "I'm claiming the shower then," She gripes, walking back down the hall.

"Wait no! I already had dibs after Jake!" John calls, trying to stuff the rest of his pancakes into his mouth. "Jade come on! You're going to take the rest of the hot water!" He scrambles out of his chair, tripping over himself to get down the hall. Jake takes his seat at the table, drenching his pancakes in syrup and slicing them up neatly before stuffing them into his face with gusto. 

Jane collects the emptied plates and sets them in the sink to be washed later having finished her share, moving on to the freshly brewed coffee. A tussle is heard down the hall while arguing voices outside the bathroom dissolve into grunts and growls.

"If those two put more scratches into the hardwoods I swear to Christ I will beat them to a pulp with their own detached, mangled fists." Jane grumbles, making her way down the hall to break up the quarrel. Jake chuckles through his pancakes as the yelps make their way towards the kitchen. 

Two large dogs burst through with Jane hot on their heels yelling after them, Jake raising his feet as they scurry under the table and to the door. 

"Don't wrestle in the house you reckless, little clods!" Jane calls, slamming the front door and huffing back into the kitchen. “I swear those fat-heads will ruin this house! They already tore up grandfather’s sitting room recliner!” sighing, Jane takes a seat back at the table running her hands through her short hair. 

“Aw Janey, now don’t blow a circuit. You know the recliner thing was an accident. I’m sure late grandpappy’s house means as much to them as it does to you.” He gives her a small smile as she blows the hair out of her face in a continued sigh.

Jake sticks his plate in the sink and makes his way to the door to follow his rowdy cousins as Jane sips from her steaming mug of coffee. He gives her shoulder a pat as he passes before taking his leave. Jane waves him off, grabbing the morning paper as he goes to start chores. 

John and Jade tussle outside nipping at each other’s heels and trying to pin the other to the ground. Jake walks through the pile of dogs pushing John's snarling muzzle as he passes. The Border Collie rolls backwards snorting and yapping in displeasure as Jade's White Shepherd form pounces again, ears back against her head.

"If you two don't get moving you're gonna' get an ear bashing from Jane for sure." Jake calls, heading off towards the barn. The two dogs raise their heads at the words and give each other knowing and concerned looks before scrambling to get back to the house. 

Jake unlocks the large barn doors, going through the morning routine of feeding the animals and letting the sheep into the pasture. He saves mucking out the stalls for Jade and John seeing as it was a suitable punishment for their quarrel this morning, although he knew Jane was probably going the chew their ears off about scratching up everything in the house again so it probably wasn't even needed. 

He lets the monotony of routine set him into a focused daze as he carries bales of hay down from the loft. He was glad for the farm, It was a nice distraction from things he would rather not be dwelling on. It had been only a couple of months since the four of them had moved in together and had taken up the responsibilities of tending the farm. The wound of their grandfather's sudden death still raw and heavy on his shoulders. He hardly had the chance to get to know him and he regretted every wasted moment. Spending most of his life with his grandmother living in Australia hadn't given him much time to be close to his extended family outside of his guardian. He spent his youth feeling a bit alienated from society, his grandmother trying but unable to give him the guidance he sought. She was normal. She was human. His mother having died before he could remember her face he was left in her care. He loved her, that was true, but it was difficult hiding himself. It was difficult for her too. 

When they received that call on that sweltering summer’s day, Jake had felt a sinking weight addling his heart. His grandmother had come into his room, the phone pressed to her shoulder so the receiver couldn’t pick up her slow building sobs. She still had loved the man afterall. They just… couldn’t work the way she dreamed they could, her dreams of white picket fences and normalcy just not achievable for the two in their youth so they parted paths taking a child of theirs each to care for. 

Jake’s grandmother had handed him the phone with shaking hands, taking a seat gripping the edges of his bed till her tanned, wrinkled knuckles turned stark white. She was trying to hold back the tears, to be strong, for him. This wasn’t the first time she lost someone precious to her. 

Jake knew of his grandfather but only saw him briefly during his youth, Jade being the one of the biggest reasons for keeping contact, as well as the obvious genetic problem that grandma English just couldn’t help with no matter how hard she tried. He remembered running with his cousin while his grandmother smiled softly at the pair, grandfather Harley standing by her side. She had looked at the both of them with such longing and sadness in her eyes. It made younger Jake sad and unsettled to see his strong grandmother like that. He would then pad up to her and lay by her side peering up at her until she took a seat in the grass, drawing a hand between his ears scratching at the fur. He would lay his snout on her leg closing his eyes as the sad look faded and a warm smile replaced it. Often times he would fall asleep by her side and be carried by his grandfather to his farm house in his sturdy arms and laid down onto his bed until he shifted back in his sleep.

Those visits, though scarce and far apart, were some of the best memories he had of his little family. He hadn’t known of his grandfather’s sister and her son and two grandchildren at the time, so being with the the three of them was being together as the only family he knew. 

He guessed in a way it was good that all this happened. His family had gotten just a little bit bigger. 

Jake smiled spreading out hay in the troughs as Jade and John jog into the barn, Jade grins as she bumps John’s shoulder and John bumping back. 

“So, what form of cleaning torture will we be subjected to today?” John asks, hands finding his hips in a ready stance. 

“Well, I think mucking out these stalls is on your list,” Jade frowns and John grimaces, “As well as the chicken coop I believe,” Jake says smiling as he leans his weight onto the pitch fork he was using. 

Jade reluctantly sighs, heading to the tack room as John follows her, slouching and mumbling to himself. With Jade carrying the feed and John with shovels, they head out to knock out the worst of their jobs.  Jake picks up his work as the mop of black hair leaves the vicinity. 

“I hate these stupid chickens,” John grumbles. “They have a vendetta out for me I know it.” 

“I really doubt that John. Besides they’re cute how could you hate these fluffy things.” Jade responds, stepping into the fenced area and walking towards the small hutch. John shuts the gate behind them and set the shovels to lean on the side of the coop. 

“And yet, everytime I step near them, woosh! A barrage of feathers and evil intent! Explain that!” John elaborates, throwing up his hands. 

Jade snorts setting down the feed to unlatch the coop door. “If you’re so scared, how about you shovel out the chicken poop while I feed them this time,” She picks the feed back up, balancing it on a hip and opening the door. 

Curious, bobbing heads peek out as the chickens start to make their way out into the open yard. John takes several steps back, eyeing the chickens warily. He glances back at Jade who can’t mask her smile. His brow furrow and shoulders slump. 

“Yeah fine, but if I die of chicken shit fumes you’re not going in my will.” He snaps pointing at her before grabbing a shovel and waiting for Jade to vacate the chickens. She steps inside and sweeps them toward the door with her foot. After the last one trots off into the grass Jade steps out, grabbing a handful of feed and scattering it. 

John gives a resigned sigh and pulls a handkerchief out of his jean pocket and ties it around his face. He could never stand the smell of the chicken coop. Jade had no problem, saying it just smelled like more animals, but John for some reason just couldn’t stand it no matter how hard he tried. Stepping inside John got to work clearing out the litter at the bottom of the floor. They only needed to do this twice a year and today just had to be the day. Of course he and Jade just had to get on Jane’s bad side this morning. Jake must have thought it was an appropriate punishment for their behaviour

He scraped the floor gathering it and disposing of it into a barrel situated outside. As he shoveled he noticed something unusual. Splotches of red stained the litter and the floor leading back to a corner underneath where the chickens roost.  Squatting down he leaned to get a better view only to see a hole torn away in the corner of the coop. Dried blood and matted feathers lined the edges where something had pulled a chicken or two through. 

“Shit.” Scrambling upwards, John jogs out of the coop, pulling down his hanky around his neck, “Jade did great Uncle ever mention a problem with predators?” 

“He didn’t say much, why?” She asked, turning her attention away from the clucking chickens. 

“Well something's gotten its way into the coop, come take a look.” The two of them walked back into the coop, John leading the way. Crouching down, Jade examined the hole, eyeing it carefully. 

“We might just have foxes.” Jade said, leaning back on her heals. 

“Foxes? Like fluffy cute foxes?” John asked as Jade stood back up. 

“No, more like carnivorous, killing machine foxes. They’ll end up killing all of our chickens if we don't patch this up soon.” Wiping her hands on her jeans, she trotted out of the hutch.

“So what? Just patching it up will work? Well that was a simple fix.” John chimed, following her out to the yard. 

“Well only temporarily. Patching it up won’t get rid of the foxes.” Jade calls back. John paused, trying to put the pieces together. 

“Well what should we do if they chew another hole?” John huffed, trying to keep up with her brisk speed. Entering the barn, Jade cranes her neck up to the loft where a pitchfork was dragging another bundle of hay down. Broad shoulders worked and strained, the muscles moving under his shirt. 

Raising her hands to cup her mouth, Jade took a deep breath. “HEY JAKE!” She shouted, her voice echoing up to the rafters. 

A clatter of metal hitting wood and a high pitched squeal echo over the railing. John stifles a giggle as Jake’s head pops through the wooden railings, eyebrow raised in a questioning glare. There was fire in those eyes and hay in his hair. 

“Jade, you scared me almost senseless, what in blazes is the problem?” He asks, picking up his thrown pitch fork. Shaking his head he tries to relieve his hair of the tangled straws wrapped in his raven locks. 

“Come take a look at the chicken pen, Jake. We’ve got a little furry problem.” Jade called back. Cocking an eyebrow Jake pops his head from the railing until he’s seen again climbing down from the loft, stepping down the ladder awkwardly. 

“Furry problem doesn't mean furry predator problem now does it?” Jake asks, leaning the pitchfork by the barn doors to follow the two out into the sunlight. The gravel crunching between their feet as their brisk pace skaters the small rocks.

Jade’s long legs lengthen the pace of her strides making it hard for the smaller men to keep pace. John lagged the farthest, legs working harder to catch up to the much taller Shepherds. “You hit it right on the nose. I think we have foxes but it could be something else.” Jade calls back taking a step over the chicken pens fence into the small area. “Here take a look.” Jade leaned by the hutch’s door, gesturing for Jake to enter. 

He ducked into the small structure, heavy steps echoing on the wood. Jade followed him, pushing past to show him the small opening in the back of the hutch. Jake kneeled down taking a closer look, running his hands over the ridged edges feeling the dried blood. The dried redness flaked off onto his fingers. Grimacing, he rubbed his hand onto the side of his pants. 

Looking up to a concerned Jade he sighed. “From what I can see it might just be. Pops did mention he had troubles with them before.”

John catches up to the taller two soon enough, poking his head into the opening from behind him to interject with a sudden comment. “So how do we keep them away? Other than just boarding up the coop?” Jake turns towards his younger family member, about to respond before Jade perks up with a grin, her eyes gleaming as she knew the solution to their little problem would get to involve one of her favorite little activities.

“We’ll just have to go out looking for them and make sure they don’t bother our chickies ever again.” She winks in John’s direction as she turns to head back towards the house. John and Jake give each other an exasperated look before following in her stead. 

Bursting back through the screen door Jade trotted to her room, giddy in her steps. John and Jake followed slower behind, carefully closing the poor abused door that had been slammed into the adjacent wall.

“Jake, John! Get your sniffers ready we’re going fox hunting and I need a couple of hounds!” She called to them from down the hall. Jake smiled more excited than John was at the prospect of hunting the fox. 

“Can’t we, I don’t know, put out like fox repellent or something? Do we have to shoot them?” John called to Jade as she made her way back into the living room. 

“I’m not going to shoot them… I’m gonna blow ‘em to bits!” She said, her shotgun at the ready. John thought she was probably too excited to blow small critters to pieces than what normally would be acceptable. “Come on, let’s go before the trail gets cold!” She brushed past her reluctant cousin slamming the screen door once more and jumping outside. 

“If someone slams that screen door one more time I swear to christ I will unleash hell!!” Jane’s muffled voice yelled from the back of the house and John and Jake scrambled to get outside before the repercussions of Jade’s door abuse could crash down on them. 

Jade was waiting outside pulling her mess of long black curls into a sloppy bun, her shotgun perched on the side of the house. 

“You two can track ahead and we can probably solve this problem today.” she said through the pony tail holder between her teeth. Jake pulled his shirt over his head as his form started to shift down. Dropping to all fours he shook off his shorts and boxers as fur sprouted and his ears moved to settle on top of his head, large and cocked forward. Gathering his own clothes in a pile he pulled them into the house by his teeth making sure to wipe his paws before dropping the bundle in the basket beside the door. John had shifted already, stretching his legs as Jake walked back outside. 

“Lets go huntin’!” Jade cried, fastening her hair and slinging the gun over her shoulder. Jake and John barked running ahead to start on the trail as Jade whooped and hollered right behind them. 

Running to the chicken coop John and Jake jumped the fence scattering the surprised birds in the yard. Jake trotted up to the small hutch snout prodding for the scratched hole that the foxes dug through. Putting his nose to the dried blood he inhaled the scent memorizing the distinct wild smell that the small creature had left behind. The smell of grass and forest and something feral. John shoved his snout beside Jake’s shoving the German Shepherd aside to pick up the scent as well before bounding out of the coop the other dog hot on his heels. 

Running to Jade, they yap at her to follow while they make their way behind the coop and into the surrounding forest. Jade grins, running behind the two boys as they bark and yap excitedly John’s concerns for the small creatures overwhelmed by his animal desire to chase. Jumping into the foliage they break into the greenery the three of them howling as they go.

 

* * *

 

Buried in the thick of the Montana woods, a leash of four young foxes huddled in their den to distribute the warmth of their fuzzy bodies among one another snug through their sleep. The hole that served as the home of the pups was dug out at the base of a grand douglas fir, nestled between the considerably sized roots for optimal protection while they rested. When the morning sun rises, light filtering through the branches of the trees that stretched up into the sky, a gentle caress of the natural heat stirs the sleeping foxes awake. 

The two tods didn’t budge yet, along with the older vixen, unlike Rose who always found herself having to nudge her siblings awake. They stirred with yawns, stretching their sleepy bodies by pushing forward their front paws and spreading their toes, their hind legs pushing their tail ends into the air. The gray fox plops back down, leaning his head to the side as he back foot lifts to scratch behind his ear, his red fox brother groaning as he lays on his back while the vixens just simply climbed from the den. Unlike their lazy siblings, they were much more eager to get to hunting today’s breakfast. However, the constant reminder of their hunger from their empty bellies was enough to motivate the Striders to get up out of the den.

There was a good reason as to why hunting really wasn’t that exciting anymore. Prey was scarce and more often than not the leash went a whole day without a bite to eat, maybe one animal for all four of them to share if they were lucky. A lot of construction had been going around the forest and the living space just kept on getting smaller and smaller. The prey was fleeing for an untouched wood, and the foxes knew they should be following them all, but it was hard. This was their home. The ground was part of the family too.

Dave took a detour first, turning right around the back of the tree that toured over the den. Seeing the reddish tail disappear behind the brush, Dirk pausing before following after him. He sits down next to his brother who was seated at the foot of the shabby graves they had put together for their fallen parents. The shifters didn’t keep up with many human traditions given they lived out their lives primarily in their fox forms, but they felt the need to bury the fallen in order to pay their respects to the people who brought them up and taught them everything they would need. 

Dirk swishes his tail, brushing it against Dave’s back in a comforting manner before the younger fox stands back up again, nodding to his brother before turning around and heading back out to their sisters, Dirk following. The four meet up again agreeing to split up into groups of two to search for something to eat, hoping it would be more efficient than all going to together but less dangerous than each going by themselves. This time, Rose stuck with Dave and Dirk decided to tag along with Roxy. As the pair of younger siblings headed east, Dirk encouraged Roxy to come south with him, as he had made quite the discovery as of late and figured now would be a good as a time as ever to share it with her. 

Recently, a group of humans had moved into the nearby farm which had been vacant, or at least not very productive, for quite some time. But now it was full of life and activity, and when activity happened on a farm, that meant food. He had even spotted a chicken coop, which was the spot he had hit last night. He only killed one chicken to test the waters, but after it granted him and his siblings a delicious dinner, he knew that he was going to have to frequent this new “hunting ground.” Of course, he’d have to teach the others to be especially cautious around it, knowing how humans could get when protecting their own prey, but they seemed to have more than enough. Dirk had no problem sacrificing some of a greedy human’s contained prey to feed his family, and he knew Roxy would be wholeheartedly open to the idea as well. After all, it was the humans had left their parents to rot in a hole in the ground.

The pair approach the edge of the woods, and Dirk signals to Roxy with his tail for her to stop, and creeps past the border of trees, his body and tail low to the ground. He crawls forward, peeking out to check that the coast was clear, and then signals to the marble vixen with a flick of his tail, so she crawls up next Dirk. They then emerge together as it seemed to be pretty human free. The soft rolling hills were not exactly the best for seeing far off into the distance, but it seemed very quiet, quiet enough for it to be safe. So, the foxes relax, and pad off in the direction of the farmhouse. 

They scamper happily across the grass together, able to run more now that there weren’t roots and fallen branches littering the ground below them. It was nice to just be able to feel the wind in their fur and just enjoy moving across the land--that was until loud barking over the hill echoes through the air.

Dirk skids to a stop, his paws pulling up some grass, and Roxy runs into him as he suddenly halts. She rolls over in the grass, still gleeful as she hadn’t yet realized the severity of the situation. He nudges her upright, urging her to get back up on her paws and head back towards the forest. However, confused, she pushes back, wanting to head back towards the farm to find food. After all, she could still hearing her stomach occasionally howl in hunger.

In the end, the tod’s efforts were in vain as said dogs finally appeared over the crest of a grassy hill, bounding and barking in the direction of the two foxes. Roxy’s eyes widen, finally realizing what Dirk was getting at, and freezes in fear. Frustrated, her brother finally gives in, pulling her by the scruff until she stumbles over her paws and turns, scrambling around to start running back towards the forest. Dirk snarls at the dogs, and just as he was about to try and fight back to hold them off, he backs up, feeling more than unmatched. A human girl soon joins them, a huge gun in her arms. Shit. She spots the foxes, and aims the gun, the barrel aiming at the fox running away, Roxy. Adrenaline courses through Dirk’s veins, and he bolts, running for his sister to push her body away just in time as the sound of a gunshot reverberates through the air.

Before he was able to celebrate, the fox cries out in pain, the feeling of ripping flesh and muscles crashing over him like a rough wave. His legs give out from under him, and he glances down to see red pouring from his left hind leg.  _ Shit.  _ He had been hit. Looking to a panicked Roxy, Dirk urges her to run away, and as he watches her hesitate before running back towards the direction of the den, his consciousness fails him and the foxes passes out from blood loss.

Seeing this all take place, the humanlike exchange of emotion between the two foxes, the whines of agony from the hurt tod, Jake’s ears lower, overwhelmed with a feeling of regret. He knew deep down that these foxes were not just wild animals, there was something more. Just as Jade aimed a killing shot, the German Shepherd steps between the fox and the gun, scooping up the fox’s scruff in between his jaws. He gives the girl a firm look, and she sighs, lowering the shotgun. She wasn’t sure why he suddenly became so adamant about her not killing it when he was so eager a moment ago, but trusting her older cousin, she turns on her heels to signal a confused John that they were heading back home, Jake carrying the fox ahead in front of them. 

 


End file.
